Contigo
by Reiko2108
Summary: Secuela de Oportunidad. Llegó el momento de separarse, que pasará con ellos si recién se dan cuenta de sus sentiminetos, no quieren separase, que harán? KxR. Yaoi!


"**Contigo"**

**Secuela de "Oportunidad"**

**Basado en Bayblade**

**Kai x Rei**

By Reiko 

Había llegado el otro día, el día en que se tendrían que ir todos a sus respectivos hogares. En ningún momento él había pensado que algo tan bonito iba a terminar tan rápido. Había pensado que todos los problemas que había tenido antes se resolverían fácilmente con el amor de aquél que tan dulcemente le trataba.

El día de ayer había sido el más maravilloso que había tenido en sus 16 años de vida, había encontrado alguien por quien vivir, y a la vez, alguien por quien morir. Amaba a Rei, lo amaba tan profunda e infinitamente que él se asustaba de tener sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.

Y no era un amor de un día, es solo había sido el comienzo de su relación. El amor que sentía había nacido dentro de su ser desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, una pequeña semilla que había ido creciendo con las acciones de Rei, su preocupación por todos los del equipo, pero que extrañamente reincidían en él. La forma de tratarle, todo.

Estaba seguro que él le correspondía, porque podía ser tan transparente, tan puro que se podían leer sus sentimientos claramente. Pasó toda la noche pensando en lo tonto que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta antes, muy ciego para admitirlo.

Sus hermosos ojos rojos se tornaron oscuros con una sombra de desolación que paso frente a él. ¿Y ahora que? Que pasaría con todo después de la despedida, que pasaría con sus sentimientos, que ahora sabía los tenía. ¿Qué pasaría? Crear toda una ilusión para luego verla desmoronarse frente a sus propios ojos. ¿Para qué?

Se preguntó si realmente debió haber pasado lo que pasó. Si realmente le hubiera hecho mejor no tener algo, que haberlo tenido y perderlo.

Agitó su cabeza negativamente, despejando esos sentimientos encontrados que le impedían pensar con claridad. Tenía que razonar sus prioridades. Y en su mente solo se formó un palabra "Rei".

-"Rei"

Se volteó un poco en la cama y lo vio. En la cama frente de la suya se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, como un pequeño niño, como un hermoso gatito.

Y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, que quizás, nunca admitiría frente a los demás de su equipo. Solo frente a él.

Se levantó lentamente sin hacer ruido y no despertar al que dormía, y se sentó en su cama observándolo.

Su respiración pausada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, su expresión serena y tranquila, su cabello alborotado en la almohada. Todo era hermoso. Alzó su mano y acarició su rostro suavemente, como si temiera lastimarlo con su toque. Su mano temblaba. Se sentía extraño, allí sentado acariciando a Rei y temblando como un auténtico enamorado. Que ironía.

Sin embargo, no le molestó, le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba sentirse embargado por algo cálido en su pecho, algo reconfortante.

Pasó su mano por sus pómulos, por su frente, el arco de la nariz, su labios... Los recorrió lentamente con sus dedos, sintiendo como electricidad viniendo desde su pecho. Y entonces lo vio, sus ojos estaban mirándolo con ternura, con cariño.

-"Buenos días"- sonrió pero no se movió de su lugar, observándolo con curiosidad y felicidad al mismo tiempo, de haber despertado con las caricias de su ahora "novio".

Kai hizo ademán de retirar su mano, pero los ojos suplicantes de Rei se lo impidieron, recargando su mejilla en aquella mano, sonrojándose de calidez, de amor.

Solo sonrió de vuelta y acerco sus labios a la frente del chico, besándolo delicadamente, como un pequeño niño. Luego se levantó de la cama y salió del lugar recordando lo que al principio lo atormentaba. Él se iría, esa sería la primera y única vez que podría despertarlo con un beso, ver su sonrisa respondiéndole. No era justo.

Arrugó su frente en un claro signo de enfado, de enfado consigo mismo, con el mundo, con el maldito destino.

- "Vaya, y yo que pensé que anoche había sido una buena noche para ti"- se escuchó una vocecilla un poco molesta para él, un poco difusa porque estaba hablando con la boca llena de panquekes. Tyson era incorregible.

- "Y yo pensé que al fin te habían enseñado modales"- dijo con molestia en respuesta con lo que el peliazul tragó todo lo que traía en la boca y solo se encogió de hombros susurrando algo parecido a "amargado". Su rubio amigo solo lo vio con reproche mientras también tomaba su desayuno, claro que más tranquilo que Tyson.

Kai se apoyó en el ventanal del apartamento ignorando el severo desastre que habían dejado por la noche anterior. Botellas de gaseosa tiradas por allí, una cinco pizzas abiertas y a medio acabar, sospechando quien se había comido cuatro de ellas...

- "Max, y adonde piensas ir después de esto, irás con tu mamá a la BBA, ¿verdad?"- el rubio solo asintió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza al peliazul- "Bien, yo iré con mi abuelo una temporada por Estados Unidos, dijo que quería unas vacaciones del entrenamiento con su "perezoso nieto", así que le propuse ir por allá. Quizás a molestarte un rato"-

-"¿En serio?"- dijo Max animadamente, ignorando la parte de "ir a molestarte un rato"- "Es genial, te enseñare varios lugares, podremos ir a tantas partes. Estoy tan emocionado..." y siguió hablando de no sabemos que otras cosas más, muy alegre por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kenny tenía planeado regresar a Japón, con su familia que le esperaba desde hacia meses, que le llamaba todo el tiempo. Así que iría con ellos y trataría de volver a componer la familia que había dejado atrás. Por supuesto, no dejaría sus investigaciones acerca de las bestias BIT, ni tampoco la eterna discusión con la propia, Dizzy.

Kai escuchaba todo esto con interés. Aunque pareciera no importarle, le alegraba mucho que sus... no lo podía negar, amigos, fueran a un lugar donde fueran felices. También se alegraba porque Tyson y Max siguieran juntos después de esto. No le sorprendería escuchar de una larga estadía de Tyson en lo Estados Unidos.

Todos los vuelos ese día salían en la tarde y tenían todo el día para prepararse y arreglar el desastre del apartamento.

Tyson, Max y Kenny salieron temprano para "despedirse de la gran Rusia" mientras que Kai se quedó, y Rei, bueno a Rei lo dejaron por demorarse mucho y también por otra razón que no admitirían ante ellos dos.

Cuando Kai le había dejado solo en el cuarto se quedó algo confundido por las acciones de él. Es decir ¿Quién demonios te despierta con un tierno beso en la frente y después te deja solo en el cuarto?

Por eso, había decidido quedarse un rato más en la cama, tenía frío y las sabanas estaban bien calientitas. También fue por eso (por perezoso) que sus amigos le dejaron.

Se desperezó ruidosamente y decidió levantarse a desayunar ya que el estómago estaba que rugía pidiendo la comida que no se le había dado la noche pasada.

-"mmm, ya voy"- se dijo así mismo llevando una mano a su estomago, tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Fue a la cocina, y mirando que no había nadie se dispuso a hacerse un par de huevos con tocino y un poco de jugo que había en la refrigeradora.

Cuando estaba revolviendo los huevos sintió unas manos aferrándose a las suyas y deteniendo su labor. Se asustó un poco, pero al sentir el aroma de Kai, se relajo en sus brazos dejando que lo abrazara por atrás, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

- "Te amo"- le susurró junto con un suspiro en su oído haciendo al pequeño gatito estremecerse en sus brazos sintiendo como una corriente lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Nunca pensó en volver escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, sabía que no era fácil para él abrirse tanto con una persona, y lo amaba más por eso. Sonrió tiernamente mientras se giraba para mirara a Kai, olvidando completamente su desayuno.

- "Soy tan feliz, te amo tanto Kai"- se acercó más a él recargando sus brazos en el cuello de éste, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una ternura infinita y con adoración.

Sonrió acercándose a su boca para robarle un pequeño beso. Un beso de amor, donde sus labios se unían y separaban lentamente, sus lenguas jugaban tentándose cada vez más.

Kai lo separó lentamente sujetándole por la cintura y mirándole severamente a los ojos, le indicó sin palabras que debían hablar.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, uno en frente de otro.

- " ¿Que haremos? Debemos hablar seriamente de esto Rei, hoy... hoy se supone que cada uno toma su camino. ¿Dónde irás?"

Le miró con algo de reproche por sus palabras tan frías para con él. Pero no le importaba, así lo amaba, toda esa frialdad lo había enamorado.

- "No tengo a donde ir. Yo, toda mi vida he estado viajando tratando de encontrar un lugar a donde pertenezca, el lugar indicado donde pueda quedarme. No se a donde iré"- dijo sencillamente, evitando decir que ya había encontrado aquel lugar, el lugar al que quería pertenecer. Pero no quería presionar a Kai, tenía miedo de decírselo y llevarse una decepción si no lo aceptaba.

Él tenía toda una vida por delante, una abadía que debía dirigir él solo, ya que su abuelo lo obligaría. Quisiera o no. Él estaba enterado de todo aquello, del dolor de Kai cuando era pequeño, de cómo ese ser repugnante había tratado de filtrar todo sentimiento de Kai hacia cualquier persona. Le alegraba que nunca le hubiera hecho caso, y que no se hubiera vuelto un máquina sin sentimientos. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él.

- " Rei, yo..." dijo pero dudó un poco, no sabía si el aceptaría lo que le propondría.

-" dime..."

- "Yo me preguntaba si tu te podrías quedar aquí, conmigo"

Silencio.

Esperó una respuesta pero no había ningún signo por parte de su compañero.

Luego sonrió.

- "CLARO QUE SÍ"- Y lo que Kai no esperaba fue el repentino arranque de felicidad de Rei que lo abrazó con tanta efusividad que la silla en la que estaba sentado cedió un poco llevando a la pareja directamente al suelo donde Kai cayó de espaldas. Abrazando todavía a aquel niño que se había tirado encima suyo. Pero no le importaba, no importaba el dolor de la caída, no importaba estar debajo de Rei. Solo le importaba abrazar con más fuerza a su amigo, a su novio, a su compañero.

- "quiero quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, porque hace mucho que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenezco, y es junto a ti, en cualquier lugar. Te amo"

Y lo besó. Lo besó desesperadamente, fundiéndose en su boca y degustando el sabor que tanto le gustaba. Kai tomó su cintura e invirtió sus posiciones, quedando encima de Rei, besándolo con gusto, acariciando su mejilla, sus cabellos.

-" AHHHH! Pero que es lo que están haciendo, pervertid..." Max calló a su acompañante con su mano mientras lo arrastraba fuera del lugar con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, mirando a la pareja que se había separado por la interrupción.

-"No lo puedo creer"- Dijo Kai, y Rei sonrió ante la repentina muestra de decepción que había en su rostro. Y solo, besó su mejilla.

Por la tarde, estaban todos en el aeropuerto despidiendo a sus amigos , bueno, solo a tres de ellos que eran los que se iban.

- "Y no olviden escribir, ingratos... No creo que puedan sobrevivir sin su simpático amigo Tyson" Todos lo miraron con cara asesina, y con una gota en sus frentes. Diciendo frases como "si claro".

-"No se despidan mucho porque estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver"- decía Rei con su hermosa sonrisa, haciendo de la mano a todos que ya estaban listos para irse. Tomó la mano de Kai entre las suya, no temiendo ser vistos por sus amigos. Ellos ya lo sabían y lo aceptaban.

Y los vio marcharse con tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza de volverlos a ver, porque lo haría, los volvería a ver y serían un equipo nuevamente.

Kai apretó más su mano al sentir la tristeza que emanaba de su acompañante. Rei lo miró, y rió un poco al ver la mirada de éste perdida en otra parte, como quien no quería la cosa.

Y se fueron del aeropuerto, caminando de regreso a casa, a su nuevo hogar. Pasando antes por aquel parque que había abierto los ojos a Kai, mirando la luna que había sido testigo de sus pensamientos y sonriendo al pensar, que desde ahora estarían juntos...

_Porque al fin encontré el lugar donde pertenezco, y es contigo..._

FIN 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_Ah, que fic tan tierno y pegajoso, creo que hasta cursi, pero es que estaba de éste humor. Y estoy muy feliz por los reviews que he recibido, la verdad no esperaba recibir ninguno, estoy tan feliz... Muchas gracias a_

_NekoT, Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari, Rayka Youko Karuma, Dani Hiwatari, Auras Hayumi, Lacrima Illuminati. Me subieron los animos!_

_Y perdóname Auras-chan por no hacer el lemon, traté pero yo no sirvo para eso, je je. Pa' la próxima si?_

_Este fic va dedicado a mi madre, con todo mi amor._

_Y gracias a todos por leer._

_Dejen reviews porfas, quisiera saber que les a parecido ésta secuela._


End file.
